Prime-Time Duck
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=David Elvin |script=Peter Richard Reeves |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769895 |episode=S02E06 |airdate=17 October 1989 |previous_story=Hi-Duck |next_story=Bloodsucking Fruit Bats of the Lower Amazon }} Summary Transylvanian Television arrive at the castle to feature it in a Television programme much to Igor's misery. Duckula is excited about it until the producer and presenter choose Igor to play the count and Nanny as a countess. Duckula is chosen to play all the servants. This causes trouble for Duckula later as he is booted out of his own castle. Duckula said to Nanny and Igor: 'I've only got one thing to say to you and that is "arrraaggh!!"'. Background Music Pieces *"Big Show Theme" (by BMLP-0178. Track 16) by Robert Sharples. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Gala Performance ("This Is Your Life" Theme)" (KPM-0093. Track 13) by Laurie Johnson. *"Spindlelegs" (KPM-0081. Track 19) by Cedric King Palmer. *"English Country Garden (c)" (KPM-1271. Track 19) by Richard Allen Harvey and Brian Douglas Gulland. *"Weeping Heart" (KPM-0022. Track 9.3) by Dick Walter. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula *Jack May as Igor *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the 1st technician, Dimitri the bat and the TVTV announcer *Jimmy Hibbert as the 2nd technician, Sviatoslav the bat and Mr. Quentin the TV man *Ruby Wax as Miss Bettina Bott the TV lady Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Ruby Wax *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Peter Richard Reeves *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper, Ed Williams *Storyboard: David Elvin *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Rojo *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andres Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips *Film Editor: Leo Casserly *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Trivia *The Cook, Trixie the maid, Joseph the footman, Klaus the gardener and Blethers the butler are the five separate servant parts that all performed by Duckula himself in the TV production at Castle Duckula whilst Count Igor is performed by Igor himself and Countess Amnesia is performed by Nanny. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2